happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiggle, Wiggle
Wiggle, Wiggle is the eight episode of Happy Insect Friends. In this episode, Wiggly is left alone by Flutter. Starring *Flutter and Wiggly Appearances *Weevil and Kneevil *Buzzy and Stingy *Buzzles Plot At their home in a tree- Flutter tucks Wiggly to bed in his crib made of sticks and leaves. After kissing Wiggly on the forehead, Flutter leaves the room. Wiggly suddenly wakes up and crawls out of his crib with ease. Flutter, sleeping in his room, is completely oblivious to this. The caterpillar crawls out of the tree and on top of a Venus flytrap's head. The closed Venus flytrap mouth suddenly snaps open, launching Wiggly high into the sky, where he lands in Buzzles's room. The irate hornet, angrily trying to pick up a dumbbell made of pebbles and a stick, suddenly drops the dumbbell when Wiggly lands forcefully on his stomach. Buzzles recoils in pain from the dumbbell and angrily stares at Wiggly, who happily crawls off of Buzzles. The angry hornet flies at Wiggly in a fit of rage, stinger aimed at the caterpillar. Unfortunately for Buzzles, Wiggly crawls up to a crack in his wall that Buzzles jabs his stjnger into, causing the whole wall to break and crush Buzzles. Falling out of his window, Wiggly lands on a flower where Manty eats a fly in his claws. Manty spots Wiggly and licks his lips on hunger. Tossing the dried out fly aside, he grabs Wiggly and opens his mouth to eat the caterpillar, instantly spitting him out after he tastes how bad he tastes, tossing Wiggly off of the flower and into Buzzy and Stingy's hive into Stingy's room. In her room, Stingy admires herself in a sharp piece of glass as she tries on clothing, including a leaf skirt, a hat made of skunk fur, and a silk dress. Stingy suddenly noticed Wiggly is in the room with her and covers herself in embarrassment. Still watching Wiggly, Stingy backs up into her "mirror", impaling herself in the head. Wiggly crawls out of the room and into the kitchen, where he eats a chunk of a berry. Wiggly crawls up next to Buzzy's leg and tempts Buzzy to cuddle him. After picking up Wiggly, he sets him on the table and leaves the kitchen to get a drink for the caterpillar. Suddenly, Weevil and Kneevil bust into the room and ransack the kitchen and steal all of the food in the fridge, taking Wiggly as well. Buzzy sees the weevils and chases after them until they're blown back into the house by a gust of wind. The wind also blows a spark from a nearby campfire into Buzzy and Stingy's hive, burning Weevil, Kneevil and Buzzy alive. The gust of wind blows Wiggly into his crib, where the episode ends with him falling asleep. Deaths *Buzzles is crushed by the walls of his house. *Stingy is impaled in the head by a shard of glass. *Weevil, Kneevil, and Buzzy burn to death. Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images